Sonny with a chance of someone new
by Cheetaswillrule
Summary: There's new boy in so Random. Will he steal Sonny's heart?


**So Random: Meet your newest member**

**Chapter 1**

"And don't forget! Next week, your favorite sketch comedy show will welcome a brand new cast member, Jesse Valdez! You know what it is! It's So Random!"

_So Random! set, After the show_

"Hey Marshall! We have a new cast member?" I asked.

By the way, I'm Sonny Munroe. I guess I'm a bit psyched that we have a new member. You see, I know it's hard being the new girl. I was new 4 months ago. I really want it to be less hard for the newbie. I know Tawni would try to terrorize her, but no worries. Sonny Munroe's here to help.

"Uh huh" Marshall answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, he just called an hour ago to confirm. I think you're going to like him. He's really funny."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So do we get a picture of her?"

"Uh, no. Look Sonny, I have to go. I still have to answer calls, you know, it's hard to have a new member on set. Just tell the others that Jesse's coming tomorrow".

"Sure Marshall! Cant wait!"

_The prop house_

"So who's the new girl? I hope she's not hotter than me." Tawni said.

"Grady! Maybe this time I'll get a girlfriend! Hahah!"

"Haha! You go get her, Nico!"

"Will you two butt heads shut up!" Zora said. "She'll rather lock herself up with that evil Dakota Condor than date you."

"Well, I wanna be a good friend to her. I mean, I know how it feels to be new." I said.

"Well, I don't. So, all I'm going to do is condition my hair, gloss my lips and hope that she's not hotter than me. Well, toodles!" and with that, Tawni left.

I really can't wait to meet her. I've got a feeling I will totally like her.

_The next day, Lunch, Cafeteria_

"Hey everyone! Ready to meet the newbie?"

I am so psyched, but everyone seemed like they didn't care. Zora's reading Tween Magazine, Grady and Nico's playing a video game, and Tawni's totally ignoring me.

"Well Hell-O, Randoms". A voice booms. We all rolled our eyes when we saw Chad Dylan Cooper, the Mackenzie of our rival show, Mackenzie Falls. Oh, and he's my own rival too. I really hate that guy.

"Chad." I gave him a very hateful look.

"Sonny. So, I heard Chuckle City's gonna get a new cast member"

"So why do you care, Pooper?" Grady asked.

"Pooper? Really Grady? Is that the best you can do? Anyway, I guess I'm just excited that I'll have another Clown to pick on."

"I say, you're scared that we would be more popular than you're stupid falls." I said. Chad is a real egomaniac.

"Really Sonny, Do you really?"

"Uh huh Chad. Uh huh!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Uhm, excuse me" an unfamiliar voice says.

When I turned my back, I saw a boy. Not just a boy, but a very hot one. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and a very cute smile.

"Talk about major hottie" Tawni said to me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey! Uh, Marshall said that you guys are here. I'm Jesse Valdez, by the way."

"You!" Chad said.

"Yes Chad, it's me."

Then, Chad suddenly left the cafeteria. What's up with him?

"Don't mind Chad. He's just scared that So Random's going to get more fans. So you're the new member! I'm Sonny, it's nice to meet you."

"I know. I'm a great fan of So Random. It's so nice to be here."

"I thought you were a girl" Nico asked.

"Yeah, my name can be a girl's name, but, I'm a boy" Jesse said.

"Wow Dude! Welcome to so random. I'm Nico, and this is Grady. I know we are going to be really close friends."

"Hey! I'm Zora. And you know what? Never think of hanging out with these two butt heads. You know why?"

"Uh, no."

"Cause they're butt heads new boy"

"Oh shut up Zora!" Grady said.

"Well I'm Tawni Hart! I think you know me. And you know what, I'm available this Saturday night. You can take me on a date."

"Uh-"

"What Tawni means is, Welcome to the show" I said. He just laughed and he looked really cute. I have to admit it, but I suddenly felt like I wanted him to like me.

"So Jesse, you want me to show you around?" Zora asked

"No I wanna show him around!" Tawni argued.

Then Tawni, Zora, Grady and Nico started fighting over who gets to tour him. I just rolled my eyes and I noticed he was looking lat me and he was trying not to laugh.

"How about you Sonny? Would you, uhm, like to tour me around? I mean if it's ok with you" he said. The others became quiet and just looked at me. I even saw Tawni glaring at me.

"Sure! I'd love too."

"Cool." He said.

"Hey! I wanna come too!" Tawni said.

"It's cool Tawni. I got it. Let's go Jesse!"

Then, we grabbed our stuff, said goodbye to the others, and we left.


End file.
